cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guyen
:'' The Heroic nation of Guyen is a small, but glorious workers State, nestled in the southern Balkans. With a Socialist socio-economic system and centrally-planned economy, based on the principals of Marxism-Leninism and the dictatorship of the proletariat, Glorious country of Guyen marches forward along historic path of workers development. The Great country is lead by the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front), the vanguard of the Guyenese masses. The General Secretary of the LPG (PF) is Chairman Ilir Fen. " My ideal is for all peoples, regardless of their divisions, to live in such a beautiful country, and to directly reap the fruits of their labour." - Chairman Fen " In this epoch of imperialism, our Glorious country may face aggression by the expansionist/annexationist greed of other nations. Should this happen, the heroic spirit of the Guyenese people, armed with the theory of Marxism-Leninism, will never be defeated! We will win, for their ideas are moribund, while ours are scientific and invincible!" -Chairman Fen, 1st Convention of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) Glorious Nation of Guyen, according to CN revisionists :Guyen is a small and new nation with citizens primarily of Albanian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Guyen work diligently to produce Gold and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Guyen has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Guyen allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Guyen. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Guyen will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The truth about Glorious nation of Guyen Contrary to CN revisionists, Guyen is a developed nation with a large amount of infrastructure, with a vast surplus of wealth. Workers are not unhappy, as the CN revisionists claim. This is a slanderous attempt to defame the great country in the eyes of the rest of the world. Our heroic nation has no annexationist motives, but we will fight valiantly if we are ever invaded. We support defence of our socialist system and people up to the point of possessing nuclear weapons for national defence. War with Aquiland The Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front), realized that the citizenry of the backwards, bourgousie state of Aquiland are brutally oppressed by their national bourgeosie, and technologically primitive. Because of this, we felt that it was the duty of Great nation to bring progress and liberation to the masses of Aquiland. To do this, the great Guyenese Red army fought two glorious battles against the white army forces of Aquiland. While it is a certainty that the defenders of Aquiland are decimated and heavily outnumbered, major hostilities are at a standstill, as the politburo of Guyen re-iterates it's demands that the Aquiland's national bourgeosie submit to worker control. Just outside of the capital of Crubuntu, the proud men and women of the Guyenese Red Army distribute aid to Aquilian workers, and help to organize workers soviets. The battle was ended after Aquiland put forward a peace agreement, and Glorious country accepted. Score settled with Machiavelli Imperialists The first nation to ever pursue aggressive imperialism against glorious Guyen were the vile imperialists of Machiavelli. Glorious country and the Guyenese people suffered greatly under the un-relenting onslaughts of the Machavite imperialists. As they pulled out of Guyen after the first war, Chairman Fen put forward a proclamation: " ... And let those who rape our heroic nation of it's beauty, who have spilled the blood of a thousand sons and daughters of Guyen, feel the pain of a nation. Let every drop of blood be re-payed in full. We will avenge our fallen dead." On April 6, 2007, Glorious country of Guyen launched an offensive against the un-prepared nation of Machaivelli. The Machavite Imperialists fled and were slaughtered in the face of the anger of and saddness of hundreds of Guyenese red army fighters. The latest technology, such as entire divisions of tanks, were used to level the cities of our enemies. In the end, the Machavite army was decimated (literally) to the last man. The entire nation was thrown into anarchy, as the Machavite working class took the opportunity to rise up from under the thumb of their national bourgeousie, and try to build a better Machiavelli under workers control. Machiaveli imperialists resumed aggression against Guyen on April.22/2007, and once again were pushed to the brink of Anarchy by the Guyenese red army. Betrayal by the Socialist Workers Front In the spirit of Proletarian Internationalism, the heroic nation of Guyen included itself among the Socialist nations of the Socialist Workers Front. In the Third Great War, this lead to much suffering. The Fascist dictatorship of Eestland, a member of the militaristic horde of Nordriech, invaded Guyen without cause or warning. As the brave men and women of the Guyenese red army raised their guns and tanks, heavily outnumbered by the Eestlander fascists, they gave their own lives, and defeated vastly superior numbers of eestlanders: In two battles on April 12 and 13, the Eestlanders lost 644 men and 24 tanks. The Glorious Guynese red army lost 395 brave men and women, and 23 tanks. As the missiles of the Eestlander invaders slammed into the burning city of Pahonic, Chairman Fen and the and the politburo of the LPG (PF) received a dispatch from the nation of Carmine eye: "Comrade, as of April 12th, as per the General Congress vote, the Socialist Workers Front has disbanded as an alliance. Please remove it from your alliance affiliation, and if you are at still at war offer your opponents peace if you desire to stop fighting. " the news devastated the politburo . The capitulation of the councilist forces of the SWF had left heroic Guyen exposed to Nordreich's full fury. Due to these circumstances, the LPG (PF) renounced affiliation with the Socialist Workers Front, and sent a peace offer to the Eestlunder imperialists, currently occupying the southern city of Yanehek. Only time will tell what comes of this deal, but the heroic charge of Chairman fen resounds throughout the land: " Comrades, we have done the impossible! We have fought an enemy that possesess greater numbers, more tanks, and greater technology than us, and we have still decimated almost twice the number of our own kills. For every step that they take into our glorious workers state, bite their foot; if you have no teeth to bite, than spit on them until you run out of saliva. No cooperation with the eestlander imperialists! Refuse,resist!" On April 14, 2007, Eestland signed a peace accord with mighty Guyen. The eestlander imperialists were withdrawn from their garrisons in Yanehek. Construction of Guerilla Camp In the interests of aiding the global proletarian movement, the heroic nation of Guyen established a Guerrilla camp on May 4, 2007, near the northern town of Kanfon to train foreign rebels to overthrow their national bourgeosie. Labour camp initiated at Yanehek In keeping with the Marxist-Leninist principle of " Equal obligation of all to labour", the LPG(PF) has established labour camps at Yanehek to increase productivity, May 30/2007. This presents a dual use in the Guyenese Penal system,as lumpenProletariat criminals and foreign prisoners of war will be utilized at this labour camp to give something back to the country they have taken so much from. The primary duties of the labour camp will be to produce high-quality cement for building projects across glorious country. The economists of the LPG(PF) estimate that this will decrease the upkeep costs of our nation by 10%. Guyenese Territories As the Glorious Nation of Guyen is the vanguard of the international workers movements, other nations have begun to declare themselves to be Guyenese Territories. Guyenese Territories: *Guyen *Peoples Republic of Karl Marx Outbreak of SARS June 1, 2007. A pandemic of Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome(SARS)has broken out in the north of Glorious country near Kanfon and the city of Fentair. The country has issued a state of emergency to contain and respond to the pandemic. While all medical staff within glorious country have been mobilized, their numbers and resources have been severely taxed, hence we are also deploying the Guyenese red army and enforcing a strict quarantine. Fentair has been completely quarantined, as has Kanfon, and those found to be possessing of the virus have been isolated in proper facilities, while respirator masks are distibuted to the masses. and mandatory checks of all citizens are enforced. Chairman Fen,in his address yesterday, expressed sympathy for the peoples of Fentair and Kanfon, and asked them to not only be brave in the face of this viral outbreak, but to also exercise patience in the face of the widespread presence of the Guyenese red army, and temporary strain on personal freedoms. The ministry of health has predicted, because of the speedy and efficient reaction to this disaster, there will be minimal casualties, and the viral outbreak is now beginning to subside. Construction of School July 9, 2007. In accordance with the policy of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) to always serve the people in all of its endeavors, construction of schools has commenced in Pahonic and Yanehek. Students flock eagerly to the sites of their new schools, helping to pour the cement, laying the bricks, and making the school their own in every way. Literacy rates are expected to sky-rocket, adnd the average salaries of all citizens expected to increase, as more specialized workers emerge. Education is the in-alienable right of all peoples, and is a fundamental service that will be provided by the workers state to all citizens of glorious country. Repelling the Odensites On July 22, 2007, for reasons unknown, the nation of Odense declared aggression against the glorious country of Guyen. Their efforts were to prove in vain. Initially, the Odensite armies called in air-strikes and employed cruise missiles to bombard the northern city of Fentair, and this proved effective, chipping away at the hard-built infrastructure of the city, and destroying 4 Guyenese tanks. After they had exhausted their cruise missiles and jets, the Odensite army crossed the border into Fentair, presumably to loot the city. This proved to be the fatal mistake. In two battles with the Guyenese red army the odensites lost 266 men and 27 tanks, in comparrison to the Guyenese red army losses of 174 men (and women), and 6 tanks (including the 4 destroyed by bombers and cruise missiles). As with every previous battle, the heroic Guyenese red guards lived up to their reputation of killing two enemies for everyone of theirs that was lost. As quickly as they had come, the Odensites fled in a disorganized fashion back to their homeland. The red army pursued them, and of the pitiful 9 men guarding the border, 7 were gunned down by the Red army (they managed to take out three Guyenese soldiers, as well as a tank.). As darkness fell, Chairman Fen brought in 1,000 Guyenese workers, who were eager to repay the blood of their Fentair Comrades, and had enlisted under the banner of glorious red army. The nation of Odense was forced into anarchy, as the meagre remains of the Odensite army laid down their arms and surrendered to the red army. As Chairman Fen sat in the ruins of a Jain temple, he penned an informal ultimatum to Guaybanex, the Odensite leader: "''A word to the wise: Every nation that has ever attacked me, I 've driven them to anarchy (at least once), and destroyed their army to the last man. After that, the inevitable cruise missile attacks follow, as I pick at their infrastructure. I may make peace initially,or they may, but eventually I come back and (explicit deleted) them right up. Right now, you are not my concern; I'm building up to bring death to an old enemy (someone else who invaded me a long time ago). I know you lost heavy casualties attacking me, so if you make peace now, I'll spare your ass. If not, my nation is stronger, and we hold grudges. Just think about it for a second." On the 23rd, Guaybanex desperately resumed escort bombing of Fentair, destroying some more infrastructure. This was followed by a raid of Odensite conscripts who opened fire on red army positions. In the battle 94 red army soldiers were mowed down, while 30 odensites met their death. The red army once more marched on the capital and defeated the meagre Odensite forces, and once again Chairman Fen re-iterated his call to Guaybanex to surrender, also demanding $5,000 compenation for war reparations. Guaybanex responded by once again launching two escort bombing attacks, and two ground battles on the 24th. 165 brave Red army soldiers fell (as well as a tank), while 55 Odensite raiders were killed. As the war of attrition went on, food supplies and moral began to thin on the home front. In order to counter this, Chairman fen was forced to withdraw many cadres from the front to return to their regular duties. On the morning of the 25th, the Guyenese red army deployed fresh troops to Odense, and they regained their thunder as they struck hard and killed 30 soldiers. The red army lost 10 soldiers and a tank in the process. Battle weary Comrades rested in the shade of a statue of Gomatheswara, it's gigantic head shattered by a red army tank shell. As they fixed bayonettes and dressed wounds, they could only wonder wether the next day would bring another attack by the insane Guaybanex. On the afternoon of the 25th, Guaybanex finally relented with his furious message: "Buck!!!!! It is easy to fight many against one, this position belongs to searchers and opportunists, but do not worry my father was returning and was giving his card you will eliminate to you with your garbage of alliance personally you triumphed now but i will continue your steps closely" The victorious Red army rejoiced in Fentair, and across glorious country, as the naked Jain priests of Odense wept over their ruined temples. Victory had come finally after a long war characterized by attrition, economic crisis and turbulent battle field changes. The end result of the battle: Gueyenese Red army losses: 446 men, 8 tanks Guaybanex: 388 men, 7 tanks, As the Guyenese people sturggled to rebuild Fentair and once again continue to reach their old levels of economic growth, Chairman Fen couldn't help but remember Guaybanex's cryptic last words. The Red army would remain vigilant for his prophesized return. Relief from Lanville On August 5, 2007, the nation of Lanville offered glorious country $100,000 in aid, in exchange for trade agreements. The LPG(PF) of course mulled over the agreement. while Guyen had always pursued an independent path to development and self-sustainability, these funds were badly needed to rebuild from the war with the Odensites. Also, Glorious nation was already trading at full capicity. In the end though, the LPG(PF) made the decision to accept this trade agreement. An old trade agreement was broken with the nation of Dictadora, and trade was immediately submitted to Lanville, who in turn accepted. $100,000 in international funds were immediately transferred to Guyenese banks,and allocated by central planners to the reconstruction efforts. Economic forecasters are predicting an imminent rehabilitation from the devastation incurred in the war with Odense. Two friendly countries On August 8, out of the ashes of former Bulgaria, arose another workers state known as Gondalyn, and the ruling Socialist Action Front of Gondalyn and the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) became quick comrades. Upon hearing of the successful creation of a workers state of Gondalyn, The LPG (PF) and Guyenese central planners immediately extended trade to their communist brethren in Gondalyn, supplying fresh water to many a thirsty mouth. The sawmills of Gondalyn in turn provided hard wood lumber, and the mines and forges of Gondalyn brought forth supplies of pig Iron, to be used in the foundation of the rebuilding of Fentair. Councilman Tiparith of Gondalyn was the first to extend friendship, and Chairman Fen of course accepted. In a meeting of the Labour party of Guyen (Peoples Front) and the local workers Soviets, Chairman Fen had this to say: " The people of Gondalyn are our brothers in the truest sense of the term. We must treat the Gondalyn proletariat as our own, defend their soil as our own, and spare them no resources as we would our own. Two friendly countries, united under the banner of international communism!" $14,000 in Economic aid was dispatched to Gondalyn as of August 15 from the Guyense central bank, especially in light of their devastating war with the Tifurian imperialists. Chairman Fen is in the process of planning a summit in the Gondalyn capital of Edirne with the Socialist Action Front of Gondalyn. The Socialistic Empire On August 12, the labour party of Guyen formally entered into alliance with the socialistic empire, a military and economic sphere claiming to represent the (contradictory) aims of socialism and Imperialism. While the LPG(PF) finds social-imperialism in all of its forms dis-tasteful, and strongly disagrees with the Anti-marxist, Anti-leninist ideological theory of "Silentism", glorious country does find itself in need of funds to complete the rebuilding of Fentair, and rapidly accelerate our economy. The Republica Communista, upon our submission to Silentist social-imperialism, immediately wired $100,000 in funds to Guyenese central banks. Earth Quakes, Aug.19,2007 On August 19, 2007, Glorious country experienced devastating earth quakes in Northern settlements near Kanfon. While no major losses of life have been reported, the LPG (PF) has allocated large amounts of funds to rebuild the damages. Guyenese economists do not no how long it will take for this temporary drain on incomes to subside. Aid for Trade On August 25, 2007, glorious country opened up trade with the people of Australand for oil and lead, but also for the generous $500,000 aid package offered by their leader Mooney. On August 26, Comrade Pablo Vaschetto of the socialistic empire, in a move of solidarity, transferred $3 million in funds to the world of woe, half of which ($1,500,000) was then transferred to Glorious Guyen. At this rate, Guyen's economy is growing by leaps and bounds, increasing our technological proficiency as new electronics begin to flare up in the cities of our glorious country. The Harbour, Aug.26, 2007 On Aug.26th, 2007 a harbour was commissioned near the coastal town of Yarwek, designed to greatly increase trade. While Glorious Guyen has no plans to abandon our program of self-sufficiency, more and more there are fraternal nations in need of our exports. The Central planners have predicted that this will be a mutually beneficial arrangement for all involved. New housing is also being constructed in Yarwek to take into account the population fluctuation expected due to the new source of employment. School constructed in Prohek The LPG (PF) has intensified it's struggle against illiteracy. Since the foundation of glorious country, and expanding of education facilities, it is still scandalous to think that the literacy rate is still only 46.65%, less than half of the total population. Also, the only large population centers with adequate education facilitities are the capital of Pahonic and in the southern city of Yanehek. Due to this, the LPG(PF) allocated resources and drew plans to build schools in the major population center of Prohek, the city where the Guyenese revolution originally began. With the creation of more schools, the plans are also being laid for the building of a new "February 27th" University. Relations with the Socialistic Empire On September 27, the glorious country of Guyen received $1,000,000 in aid from the socialist nation of Draco, as per an agreement between the Silentites and the LPG(PF). This aid greatly bolstered the economy. On the other hand, the party found themselves in a regretable fix, as the Silentist social-imperialists began to prepare for war. Subcommandante Marcos gave the order to prepare troops and switch our nations defensive readiness to defcon 1 on the first of October. While Chairman Fen promised to field 5,359 (9,884) red army soldiers, in actuality Guyen was not yet prepared for combat. When the time came, would Guyen march to war under the adventuristic banner of the SE? That remains to be seen. The tension was, in the end, resolved peacefully. The taget of this aggression was the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Missile Defence, October 5, 2007 " This is a good day," Chairman Fen quipped to an audience of the Fentair workers soviet. "It seems only yesterday that this beautiful city, now restored, was mercilessly pummeled by the missiles of foreign invaders. The city was in ruins." "Comrades, this will no longer be a problem. As of yesterday, the Guyenese red army had succesfully installed a missile defence system to protect all of our great country from future missile attacks." (Applause) As part of the LPG(PF) plan for a self-sufficient and strong country, Glorious Guyen increases her ability to defend herself against the claws of foreign imperialism. The Skanderberg T-81 missile defence system consists of missile silos, strategically placed around glorious country, with a concentrated missile command/radar station located at the scarlette horizon airforce base in Pahonic. Measles outbreak, October 6, 2007 A recent epidemic of Measles has broken out in Kentenoc. The Guyenese red army was dispatched to enforce strict quarantine, as were many medics from Pahonic. The disease is expected to subside soon with no casualties, however the populace seems a little irked at the sudden clamp-down on their freedoms. Great Leap Forward On October 10, anniversary of the death of Comrade Ernesto "Che" Guevara, the LPG(PF) put in motion the first stages of the Guyenese 'Great leap forward', a time of industrialization fo rural areas, and efforts to raise the techonological level of glorious country. A large factory for the manufacture of cement and steel rebar was constructed in Pahonic's industrial region. On this day, in tribute, the workers of the factory voted unanimously to name their factory the "Che Guevara" cement works no.1. Other efforts are planned in the long term, such as the possible construction of a nuclear reactor. Also, in the cultural sector, plans are being laid for a diplomatic building for foreign relations with other workers states, and more schools (literacy in glorious country is still slightly less than half the population.) The fall of Gondalyn; the rise of Vadani Due to constant wars and attrition, the socialist state of gondalyn, great allie to Guyen, was largely conquered and devastated. Councilman Tiparith of Gondalyn, in his desperation hatched a plan. Immediately he wired all transferable funds out of Gondalyn to Guyenese banks, and also sent all the technology that Gondalyn transports could carry, all part of a salvage/schorched earth policy. He asked of Chairman Fen a favour, to hold onto these funds/items until he requested them. Chairman Fen and the LPG(PF), of course, obliged. Gondalynian refugee tent cities also began to congregate around larger Guyenese population centers. On October 16, 2007, Councilman Tiparith announced the formation of a new republic of Vadani on the ashes of ex-Gondalyn. The LPG(PF) extended fraternal greetings immediately, and within days the funds and technology were on their way back to Vadani to rebuild. Vadani refugees (Formerly Gondalynian), began the long procession back to their motherland. In an address to Vadani steelworkers, Chairman Fen stated " A war can not kill socialism, as has been proven by the hardy peoples of Guyen and the republic of Vadani.Even if every building becomes dust, every factory becomes rust, every field burns to ash...as long as the people survive and persevere, socialism is immortal. Hail Socialist Vadani! Hail glorious Guyen!" Vadani Frieghter crash November 23, 2007, Pahonic Central news The Vadani Freighter "Triumphant Logic" has suffered a disastrous crash against the rocky shores of Yarwek. The crew of 35 abandoned ship aboard inflatable rafts, but unfortunately the current took them South to Kentenoc. The Wreck of the frieghter, and it's precious cargo of strong Vadanian Ironbars, and tools manufactured within their country. The wreck was discovered by local fishermen, who immediately informed the red army. All of the cargo, and the lost sailors, have been re-patriated to Vadani. In return, the council was grateful enough to grant a large monetary reward to the Yarwek workers Soviet. Trade mediation Glorious Country of Guyen became involved in the mediation fo trade between the Titoist republic of PDSAR and the Maoist nation of Zongnanhai on December third. Comrade Arifmoin,premier of PDSAR specifically approached the central planners and the LPG(PF) to mediate the deal, as our integrity and honesty areour international reputation. in exchange for transferring 50 technology to Zongnanhai, we were rewarded with $100,000 marks from the PDSAR. Eestland disapears? Pahonic,December 10, 2007 The driving force behind the entire motivation of the Guyenese economy has for months been focused on, admittedly, bringing death to the Fascist nordreich nation of Eestland, and their vile leader uranium. Chairman Fen and the Generals of the Guyenese red army ran over simulations again and again. Maps were drawn,bullets and rockets were stockpiled, pilots were trained, and new armor was fixed onto tanks. The red army was ready to spill blood across the whole of Eestland, in retribution for thousands of sons and daughters of glorious country. Sadly, Eestland seems to have...dissapeared. It's political borders seem to have faded, it's government collapsed. There seems to be nothing of the once impressive economy and military of the Eestlander imperialists. Uranium... is he alive? Is he dead? The disappointment is great, but also the joy resounds throughout Guyen. The reason for the fall of Eestland is still unknown. In front of throngs of cheering citizens in Pahonic, chairman Fen had this to say: "Eestland has met its own demise. A pity that the fire and steel of Guyen did not bring it about, but the fact remains that Eestland is no more. We should not feel cheated, should not despair. Eestland has been driven into the ground, and yet we stand. In their battles with glorious Guyen, we mowed their mercinery troops down, two deaths for each Comrade of Guyen that they claimed! Comrades, Eestland is dead, while Glorious Guyen Stands! (Cheers)Glory to Guyen! Glory to the five classics!(Cheers)" Troops de-commisioned Dec.16, 2007 In light of the fall of Eestland, the Red army has cut back several of its socialist fighters, returning them to productive duties elsewhere in the country. Around Four hundred soldiers were given their papers of dismissal, and five red army tanks were de-commissioned. The central planners, of course, have quickly provided all of these brave red warriors with jobs elsewhere within the economy, as is standard for all citizens. The party is in deliberation with the rank and file mass, and has not yet determined wether or not they will continue with cut backs, in order to re-route funds and resources to the building and upkeep of glorious country. War with Great Wales Dec.25, 2007 In the midst of the holiday season, the SE nation of Quatre Vingt requested military aid from Glorious country of Guyen. As part of Guyens foreign policy of solidarity and mutual defence with socialist nations, the LPG(PF) agreed to immediately deploy troops to the land of the aggressors, Great Wales. In the middle of the night, 3,000 Guyenese red army soldiers and 40 Tanks arrived on the rocky shores of Great Wales. Slaughter ensued. The glorious red army sustained losses of 188 troops, and 4 tanks. The losses were hard to determine, but largely due to their lack of armoured vehicles, they lost 563 troops. Also, almost $1,000 ($920.89) in funds and 6.740 miles miles of land were taken in tribute by the advancing red army; 5.115 infrastructure was turned to rubble. General Trevor Poand was the commissar tactician at the head of the red army troops, who personally over-saw the bolstering of our forces, and rooted out local militias in countryside around the city of "Good Fortune." As part of the LPG(PF)'s new strategy, two more Yak-9's were commissioned, as well as a cruise missile, which devastated 4.00 infrastructure in the capital city of Good fortune, and 1.00 technology . The terms were submitted by the LPG(PF) to the Welsh leader, Bartholemew Roberts: "By request of my Comrades in the nation of Quatre Vingt, Glorious country of Guyen has declared war on you. We will relent if you will pay $50,000 in reperations to Quatre Vingt. Chairman Ilir Fen, Chairman of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) Comrade General Trevor Poand, Head of the Red Army" The party waited on the reply of the Welsh imperialists, and sincerely apologized for deploying troops during the winter holiday season. Guyenese tacticians worry that Great Wales still has a very strong airforce, and almost unquestioned air superiority; we can only hope that the pilots of the red army and our missile defence system will hold back the invaders. Dec.26th, 116 soldiers and 13 tanks of the red army killed on the outskirts of Good Fortune in a fire fight; 349 Welsh defenders and auxiliaries killed in the process. 6.471 miles of Great Wales burned, and the skys were filled with the sound of soaring planes,both Welsh and Guyenese. The feeble bourgeoise criminals of the Welsh banks placated the red army with paltry amounts of cash from Welsh coffers, in exchange for their pitiful lives ($968.61 in all.), but it was insufficient to pay reparations. The windows of Welsh Sikh temples rained the occasional molotov cocktail down on unwary Guyenese tanks, and dead domestic animals like cats and chickens littered the streets, their stench mixing with that of the other rotting dead of both sides. Red army soldiers cleaned their rifles, and welded scrap iron to their tanks to further re-inforce them. Blankets and food rations were distributed to civilians. King Bartholemew Roberts replied to chairman Fen later that day: "I am at peace with your alliance. In fact, it's my understanding that you guys are talking about putting Quatre Vingt on your ZI list, so if you could declare peace with me, that would be awesome. - Bartholomew Roberts, King of Great Wales" Apparently there was a misunderstanding; Guyen had invaded to hastily. The same day, a message arrived from Maxim Ulanov, defense commissar of the Socialistic Empire: "Fen You are to declare peace immidately. Caleb1836 is a ghosting rogue. I have already investigated and the only thing you are doing is increasing the Empire's Reps payment to this person who is acting on GLOP's Behest. It is urgently important that you check with the Defense Commissar using the Imperial Forums prior to attacking anyone!!Did you not understand those standing orders from Silent? Maxim Ulanov Defense Commissar Acting Diplomatic Comissar" In the end, under threat of continued aggression from our own alliance, glorious Guyen was forced to withdraw from Great Wales. Reparations were paid by the silentists, and the dead were buried with great ceremony. Literacy climbs past 66% Jan.3, 2008 On this glorious day, the central planners of the party smile, as the work of the Guyenese revolution begins to bear fruit. For the first time, in out largely illiterate country, half of the adult population can read and write. In accordance with Guyeneses central planning, new schools have been established in the northern city of Fentair. This is a great improvement, where no previous facilities for education existed in that city. The day grows neare as the Guyenese people prepare for their first ever university, to train a new generation of specialists, to only improve the quality of life of all Guyenese civilians. "February 27th" university, finally completed January 4, 2008 After months of perparation, Guyens first University has been completed. With the majority of the population now literate, Guyen hopes to bring higher education to emancipate the Guyenese people more and more from the vestigial remnants of old ideas. The great university was christened "February 27th" after the historic battle that heralded the defeat of the white army forces of Guyen, and the victory of socialism and the peoples. the university still needs some preparation time to be operational, but the enrollment lists are already overflowing, especially as it is the policy of the LPG (PF) to provide free schooling to all citizens, in service of the counrty and building of socialism. Creation of the first annual "Guyen Star" award Jan 7- 9, 2008 In recognition of nations that make an outstanding contribution to the defense and proliferation of Marxism-Leninism, the Labour Party of Guyen(PF) has created the "Guyen Star" award for socialist statesmanship. The winner for 2008 was comrade Maxim Ulanov,defense commissar of the SE, elected by majority of his peers. The prize was $100,000 Guyenese marks, awarded to his nation, the PDR Jamaica. Justice for a Traitor January 15, in compliance with the request of Commandante Marcos of the SE, great allie to glorious Guyen, the party declared war on a rouge traitor, a nation known as "Utopian Front" as part of a concentrated effort of many nations. The reasons were as such (Marcos letter to the Labour party of Gueyn (Peoples Front.): Comrades of the People's Empire I am messaging you to notify you to attack this traitor to the Empire. Not only did he decide to leave the Empire for the Libertarian Socialist Federation, but he decided to leave the Empire without first resigning or without paying his 1,000,000 in debt. As such I am ordering an attack on him, if he will not pay peacefully then we will destroy his nation in the process. -Comrade IntelCom Marcos The Guyenese red army sent their most seasoned battalions, fresh from the war against great Wales. Almost 3,000 red army troops and 26 tanks rolled into Utopian front. The poorly organized anarcho-syndicaliist militias were mowed down, as the mounted a poorly organized defence. A few molotov cocktails knocked out a tank or two, but all in all the battle was a great victory. Guyen lost 31 men and 3 tanks; the Utopians lost 70 men. To quote the battle report, Your soldiers triumphantly and decisively defeated your enemy in this battle. Your soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader.. The Guyenese red army, in the wake of the Utopian retreat, took usable technology (3.666) and funds ($41,725.12) back to socialist Guyen. "Blood wednesday" Jan 16, 2007 The battle against the Utopian traitors turns sour. In three major battles, the Guyenese tanks rolled right over buried land mines,and major confrontations between the red army and Utopian troops left hundreds dead. In the first battle, a whopping 632 red army soldiers fell (compared to 281 Utopians) the only consolation after such heavy losses was the 6 Utopian tanks (their last tank brigade), reduced to smouldering scrap metal by the Guyenese RPG teams. With their tanks gone, the survivors retreated. The red army captured 4.633 miles of land from UtopianFront, while also destroying 15.465 infrastructure within their cities. They also recovered 2.836 technology and $17,732.11 from utopian factories and banks. Makeshift funeral pyres were made for the utopian bodies, on the flaming wrecks of their tanks. The red army fallen were carefully placed in body bags and airlifted back to the motherland. Several more were wounded. In the second battle, the red army advanced on the capital of CarpeDiem; this battle was a catastrophe. 763 soldiers, 9 tanks of the Guyenese red army fell; 521 soldiers of the utopian defenders were gunned down in the process, but they were easily reinforced. Rocket fire pounded into Guyenese red army positions, and the red army was forced to retreat. In the process, they left $113,964.33 worth of equipment behind. A subsequent night battle was no better: 572 soldiers, 11 tanks from the red army, 315 anarcho-syndicalist miltiamen. Again, the red army was forced into retreat, leaving behind weaponry and supplies, valued at $183,482.57, behind. The Guynese airforce made one strafe of the capital in their yakolev yak-9's, but killed no defenders. They landed safely at the airstrip for re-supply. Chairman fen was faced with a great dilemma; would the Guyenese people continue to die, in the name of socialist solidarity? Despite the losses, the party decided to soldier on. Overwhelmingly, the people of Guyen wept over their recent dead, but the sorrow soon turned to anger. 3000 new recruits poured into the red army immediately to avenge the blood of fallen comrades, and brand new tanks were fully furnished with new freshly trained tank crews. The final victory would be for Guyen. Bombs away! The Guyenese airforce brought punishment from the skys down on the utopians, as the other SE nations fought them on the ground. With newly purchased Bristol Blenheim bombers, the Guyenese airforce destroyed 3.09 infrastructure, raining fire down on the utopian communes. The War generally was declared over on January 25; weary Guyenese soldiers, eager to rest, were airlifted back to glorious Guyen; the victory of anarcho-syndicalist treachery had been hard won, but sweet. Yanehek Labour Camp established Feb.10,2008 A second labour camp was established at Yanehek, to offset the staggering costs of Guyens continued development and upkeep. Central planners optimistically see a 10% decrease in upkeep, as well as a new source of employment for Yanehek. Cement and metal beams will be produced at this labour camp, which the workers have christened the " V.I Lenin contruction materials yard". Lanville cancells trade agreements; Brewery shut down. On Feb.13 2008, the nation of Lanville withdrew trade agreements from Guyen, and in the process the materials needed for the manufacture of Beer and other alcoholic beverages became scarce. The nation of Guyen was forced to shut down their state-owned brewery in Pahonic, relocating workers to other sectors of the economy. This has had a negative influence on the recreation and dance club scene in Pahonic, Prohek,Haken,Fentair and Yanehek, as Guyenese workers find themselves without recreational stimulant beverages. In response to this incident, the Party has tried to increase more productive alternatives for citizens (like sports programs,), while simultaneously the red army has been cracking down on the growing underground trade of questionable alcoholic beverages home-brewed at sites in Kanfon and Yarwek. Several improvised stills have been destroyed and rogue brewers interned after lead poisoning has claimed the lives of over 27 Guyenese citizens across the country who have consumed these un-inspected beverages. The party is also cracking down on dock workers and fishermen in Yarwek, who have been spotted intentionally breathing in the fumes of fuel used for barges and cargo vessels. The central planners are currently analyzing the feasabiltiy of re-opening the brewery. Guyen celebrates one year anniversary, February 28th 2008 (Excerpt from "Soldier and Worker Weekly, Feb.28th 2008.") Prohek, February 28, 2008. Fireworks over the city today, as the Politburo of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) ascend the steps of the palace of Culture and Science, to view the military parade below. Columns of red army tank brigades and marching soldiers roll through the parade square in front of the palace of Culture and Science today, lead by school Marching bands from many Guyenese citites. Across glorious country today, the factories are silent and the streets are filled with workers on this official holiday, commemorating the anniversary of triumphant workers revolution in Prohek, and the subsequent victory across glorious country. In Pahonic, Yanehek, Fentair, and Haken, grande festivities can be found throughout the city, from public musical concerts to other grande military parades. Banners and posters across buildings carry the slogan " long live socialism and Marxism-Leninism! All victory to the proletariat", and the beautiful red flag of Glorious country was poked up in several places from the mingling crowds of workers. In smaller population centers like Kanfon, Yarwek and Kentenoc, the festivities were no less jolly. Workers took part in local games like arm-wrestling competitions and foot races, and in the evening there was feasting and dancing. Chairman Ilir Fen had this to say: " The gains of revolution have managed to survive a turbulant year of military agression, cancelled trade agreements and and development of socialist infrastructure. I am convinced that Guyenese socialism will prevail, and hopefully spread to othe rnations, on the road to the socio-economic stage of communism! (Cheers) " Flooding March 4/2008 A particularly rainy season has caused floods in most of the coastal areas of Guyen,especially. Despite the enormous cost, the LPG(PF) and the Guynese masses have decided overhwelmingly to build dams and levys to divert the flooding. We suspect that the flooding will subside soon, and minimal damage is being repaired. Sporting Events in April By popular request, for the 30 days between April 10 to May 10, sporting events will be held throughout glorious country. These events will encompass all of the major Socialist holidays of glorious country: -April 22: Birth anniversary of V.I.Lenin -May 1: Mayday, international workers holiday -May 5: Birth anniversary of Karl Marx Football matches will take place at the large Enver Hoxha memorial stadium in Prohek, as well as the February 27th Stadium in Pahonic. There is also expected to be tests of strength (tug of war, relay races, arm wrestling) hosted informally throughout the city. Mayday will mark the finals of Guyenese football, and after the parades and marchs on this nation-wide holidy, the finalists from various factory football teams will play -off for the Guyen cup. Storms devastate country, June 15/2008 Pahonic Central News, Over-abundance of seasonal rains have caused flooding across glorious country. Power lines have been downed and disrupted, crops have been destroyed, and much property damaged. The Guyenese red army has had to airlift hundreds from their homes to the urban areas, where makeshift housing is being provided in large public spases like school gymnasiums. The Red army has begun distributing food and medical aid to the population most affected by the storms, until the flooding subsides. Central planners estimate this will cost -$5.00 citizen income. Second University constructed Pahonic Central News Service, June 18th,2008 Based on the Success of the Previous "February 27th" University, as well as the inadequacy of one university to provide service to all students in glorious country, the foundations are being laid for a second University at Fentair. The Second university will be called the "Fentair institute of Technology and Socialism" at this time, unless another, better name if found. This is expected to bring Guyenese literacy and technical knowledge to new highs, putting glorious country on par with even the developed imperialist countries. One student,aspiring to attend FITS upon its completion, mused " My parents had never seen a light bulb before, until they attended the first meeting of the Fentair party organization. They thought it was a 'soul in a glass jar',that it was witchcraft. To think that now I am going to learn how to work with computers, yet a few short years ago witchcraft was generally aknowledged by most Guyenese peoples; This is a testament to the Guyenese revolution, especially in the fields of education and technology." Proposition to build trade route through forest defeated Aug.24,2008 The CC of the LPG (PF) has decided to cancel the plans for the building of a trade route through the northern forests of glorious counry, in the face of mass public disagreement with this idea. The Proposed trade route would have passed through the Ukalik forest, en route from Fentair. The party has re-evaluated this plan,and deemed such a move un-necesary. Ethnic conflicts errupt,November 5, 2008 Pahonic Central News Service, November 5th,2008 Conflicts between the Jewish minority of the Guyenese population, and the Gheg and Tosk Majority cultures caused ethnic violence today in the metropolitan areas of Pahonic. Troops of the Guyenese Red Army were immediately dispatched to quell these attempted pogroms, and order has been restored. When reached comment, senior members of the Central Committee of the LPG(PF)said " This is a very shameful day for the whole country. Despite attempts to vest national soveriegnty in our diverse populace, this is an outburst of Gheg and Tosk chauvenism, and must be combatted. We must be vigilant in our ideological work, and also try and understand the material under-pinnings of this outbreak of ethnic nationalism." Great Wales cargo ship is wrecked; negotiations to return cargo are fruitful November 24, 2008 The recent crash of the Great Welsh cargo freighter, Morning princess,off the coast of Yarwek has resulted in profitable dealings between the two countries. As Guyenese officials returned the cargo the Great Wales, they were significantly compensated with funds from the Great Welsh shipping line. Central Planning figures are being adjusted accordingly, and all Guyenese peoples are expected to enjoy +4.00$ in Income with this re-distribution of funds. Economic crisis hits Guyen January 7, 2009 The Economy of Guyen took a hard hit, mostly based on trade negotiations with other countries. The income of the Guynese state was insufficient to sustain the country, so for the good of the nation, the LPG(PF) took immediate and drastic action. Vast cuts were made to the military, with thousands of workers re-assigned to other positions. This resulted in temporary spurts of civil un-rest in the glorious country, until order was restored by re-hiring a smaller defence force. National taxes were raised from 21% to 23%, but stil the population seemed content. Also, several state institutions were cut and closed at this time: Barracks, Missile Defence,"Fentair institute of Technology and Socialism" University,Harbour,Labour camp,Guerrilla camp,"Che Guevara" cement works no.1 Factory. All of these institutions will be re-opened when funds re-surface, and in the meantime labour has been relocated to other sectors of the economy. The party has taken great pains not to close down "February 27th" Universitity, where most students from the second university have been relocated, or any of the primary schools, as literacy and educatrion are paramount to the revolution. On January 15, the party also took measures to combat the crisis, by centralizing credit and funds in a newly created state banking system, which is expected to increase the income of the people +7. With these pragmatic actions, the Labour Party of Guyen (PF) is already forecasting a return to our strong economy, and a re-opening of all closed institutions within the next two months. Economy makes come-back Through central planning, the economy of Guyen has rebounded back to its former levels. Several closed facilities have been re-opened and have been operating smoothly since February, including the "Fentair institute of Technology and Socialism" University, a Labour camp, and the Harbour at Yarwek. By investing in Education, creating more central banks, and brining in trade from friendly countries, once again Guyenese peoples republic is prospering. Large amounts of technology have been purchased to stream line the lives of citizens, and the manufacture of Jewelry and Microchips has begun in Prohek. The party is committed to reopening other facilities that were closed, and will soon allocate funds to make this possible. Youth Vandalism in Pahonic ''Pahonic Central New Service''March 3, 2009 There has been a notable increase in the amount of graffiti and destruction of public property by Urban youth in the capital city of Pahonic. Rather than responding in a heavy handed manner, the Party has taken the stand that they are against the criminalization of the youth, and the youth need a bright future for themselves. In the face of the economic difficulties that the country is now recovering from, it is understandble that the youth would act out in this way, as a result of the University in Fentair being closed temporarily. The Party has since re-opened all eductaion institutions, and opened more youth recreation programs, and this program has been ultimately successful in completely doing away with youth vandalism in the city. No police forces were called to "restore order", instead a future was provided for the youth. Do the decrease in destruction, especially of public parks, the environment was improved by one point. Purchase of agricultural land March 9, 2009 Land from countries bordering Guyen have been purchased to expand farming collective and increasing agricultural surplus. The Labour Party of Guyen has entered into negotiations with these neighbouring states to purchase these tracts of land. Land purchase costs have been decreased by 5% due to these negotiations. Seeding will begin by next harvest, and combines will be allocated to this project within the year.